2000 AD Sci-Fi Special Vol 1 20
story) Writer *Emma Beeby Artist *Eoin Coveney Colours *John-Paul Bove'' Lettering *Annie Parkhouse Featured characters * Judge Dredd Supporting characters * Control * Psi-Div Villains * A cursed museum artefact from Necros Other characters * Two thieves * Some fatties * A helpful dog-owner Locations * Mega-City One Items * See villains Vehicles * Dredd's Lawmaster bike | Appearing2 = Title *'The BØDJ Job' (a Robo-Hunter story) Writer * Alec Worley Artist * Mark Simmons Colours * None Lettering * Ellie De Ville Featured characters * Sam C Slade Supporting characters * Hoagy * Stogie Villains * Scandinavian robot quartet Bjorn, Olga, Dagmar and Judit Other characters * Missing robots E.N.Gi85VN, T.B.Grow-VR, etc Locations * The BØDJ department store Items * Scented candles Vehicles * Robot shopping trolley * Gemediheløuttavir escape pod | Appearing3 = Title *'The Exposé' (one of Tharg's Future Shocks) Writer * Jody LeHeup Artist * Jefte Palo Colours * None Lettering * Simon Bowland Featured characters * Lisa Jensen, investigative journalist Supporting characters * Dr Salazar's goons Villains * Dr Salazar, robot manufacturer Other characters * Companion robots Locations * Paradigm Consumer Solutions factory Items * Floating spherical recording device Vehicles * A tank | Appearing4 = Title *'The Calling' (a Durham Red story) Writer * Robert Murphy Artist * Duane Redhead Colours * Kirsty Swan Lettering * Ellie De Ville Featured characters * Durham Red Supporting characters * Spyke Villains * Deon Stomus Other characters * Some random barflies Locations * Planet Empusa Items * Medi-kit; false teeth Vehicles * Prison transport | Appearing5 = Title *'Orlok: Agent of East-Meg One' (a story set in Judge Dredd's continuity) Writer * Arthur Wyatt Artist * Jake Lynch Colours * None Lettering * Annie Parkhouse Featured characters * Orlok Supporting characters * Chorley Villains * Orlok Other characters * Judge Bryce Locations * Brit-Cit Items * Mutie porn Vehicles * An underground train | Appearing6 = Title *'Dregs of War' (a Rogue Trooper story) Writer * Guy Adams Artist * Darren Douglas Colours * See above Lettering * Simon Bowland Featured characters * Rogue Trooper Supporting characters * Gunnar * Helm * Bagman Villains * Harvester Other characters * A soldier who dies Locations * Nu Earth Items * See supporting characters Vehicles * A helicopter | Notes = Released in 2014 by Rebellion. This was the first issue published since 1996, and the first issue not published by Fleetway. | Trivia = It also contained a star scan of Judge Anderson by Fay Dalton, and a star scan of Sláine by Ben Willsher (see the characters' gallery pages). | Recommended = The follow-up Orlok stories in 2000 AD, by the same creative team. | Links = }} Category:Summer Specials Category:2000 AD Category:Judge Joseph Dredd/Appearances Category:Sam C Slade/Appearances Category:Hoagy/Appearances Category:Stogie/Appearances Category:Durham Red/Appearances Category:Orlok/Appearances Category:Rogue Trooper (Rogue)/Appearances Category:Gunnar/Appearances Category:Helm/Appearances Category:Bagman/Appearances Category:John-Paul Bove/Colourist Category:Emma Beeby/Writer Category:Eoin Coveney/Artist Category:Annie Parkhouse/Letterer Category:Alec Worley/Writer Category:Mark Simmons/Artist Category:Jody LeHeup/Writer Category:Jefte Palo/Artist Category:Simon Bowland/Letterer Category:Robert Murphy/Writer Category:Duane Redhead/Artist Category:Kirsty Swan/Colourist Category:Ellie De Ville/Letterer Category:Arthur Wyatt/Writer Category:Jake Lynch/Artist Category:Guy Adams/Writer Category:Darren Douglas/Artist